The Torture Chamber and The Seeking Spell
by thebooklord
Summary: Oneshot. After dumbledore dies, a death eater takes him to a place where no good wizard should tread. Please R & R, I'm bad at summaries.


A/N: This idea has been stuck in my head ever since I finished HBP… please R & R. I'm writing this purely from mad ideas. Oh… I'm not JK rowling, by the way. Some of this story is hers, which is marked. One shot. Spoilers for HBP. And finally, knowing the amount of HP stories on the Internet, this could have been done before. If so, I would like to assure that I didn't plagarize and I will take this story off Fanfiction if someone can show me a story written about the same idea but published before mine. Thank you.

The Torture Chamber & The Seeking Spell 

Albus Dumbledore had been dreading this day.

(Edited & Abridged Page 556 of HBP begins)

But somebody else had spoken snape's name, quite softly

'Severus …'

The sound frightened Harry beyond anything. Dumbledore was pleading.

' Avada Kedavra!'

Dumbledore was blasted into the air: for a split second he seemed to hang like a rag doll beneath the Dark Mark, then fell slowly backwards, over the battlements and out of sight.

(J.K rowling's hard work ends.)

At the same time, another Death Eater had cast a spell.

' Accio Dumbledore,' whispered the Death Eater.

Dumbledore's body slowly moved towards the Death Eater. When it came close, he grabbed it and ran out of the castle grounds, then back to Voldemort.

Voldemort looked down upon the body with interest. He thrust his wand into Dumbledore's forehead, where a drop of blood came out. He thrust his wand into Dumbledore repeatedly until he had a phial full of blood. Satisfied, he chanted the words of the ancient spell, and then completed it.

' Memoriam Resoructem!'

Dumbledore's entire mind came out of his body and was placed into an Inferi.

Slowly, the Inferi began to talk, with Dumbledore's style but not his voice.

' I am here now Riddle, like you wanted. What is it that you want with me?'

'My name is Lord Voldemort.' Voldemort hissed menacingly.

' I'm afraid that as your old teacher, I will never forget your orginal name Tom. I have told you before.'

Instantly Dumbledore, or the Inferi which Dumbledore's mind was in, felt the excruciating pain of the Cruciatus Curse.

When the curse was finished, Lord Voldemort began pacing around the chamber. Dumbledore was strapped down to a table, wandless and alone, and yet he still dared to annoy Lord Voldemort.

' You know what I want, don't you.'

' Yes, I know that you want the secret of the Seeking Spell.'

Voldemort did want the seeking spell. But he had another motive.

' No. I want the Seeking Spell, but I also want to see you begging for mercy. Screaming in pain and unhappiness. And then I will kill you. The torture can be long or it can be quick. Tell me the seeking spell and it will only last for five seconds. If you refuse, I will drag it out for days. Weeks. Even months. It could be a year before you die.'

'Oh, I very much doubt that it'll be only a year.It'll take longer than that for you to kill me.'

At this Voldemort drew his wand and pointed it at the body's heart.

' I could kill you now if I wanted!'

Deep inside his mind, Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

' I will only die when there are none left in the school loyal to me.'

Voldemort used the Cruciatus Curse repeatedly to cause as much pain as it was possible to cause. He needed the seeking spell. With it, he could see anyone, anywhere. It would be impossible for Potter and all the Auroras to hide then. He'd apperate behind them and kill them instantly. Noone had a chance against the spell. Dumbledore knew this.

'I will never reveal the seeking spell to you.'

So the torture went on. You might be thinking that this was good, and that Voldemort would never find the Seeking Spell and that there may still be a chance for good. But this is not so.

After many hours of torture, Voldemort played his final card.

He killed the Inferi and removed Dumbledore's mind. He sifted through the thoughts in the great silver blob, and extracted what could be useful. When he had gone through all the thoughts he had many useful pieces of information and spells, including the seeking spell.

He put Dumbledore's mind into his body, then killed it again using Avada Kedavra, enjoying the light flicker out of Dumbledore's eyes. He apparated to just outside Hogwarts and placed Dumbledore there. Then, with a swish of his wand and a small crack, he was gone.


End file.
